


Patton's First Encounter with Little Remus

by DannyisDone



Series: First Encounters (Sanders Sides Agere) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Deceit | Janus Sanders, Age Play Little Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Familial Fluff, Gen, If I didn't tag something please lmk, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyisDone/pseuds/DannyisDone
Summary: This story contains Age Regression and is NOT sexual.When Patton begins to grow worried about why Remus has been so clingy with him, he summons Virgil and asks for his help to see what is up with Remus. However, when they are all together, they seem to have a lot of fun.Warning: Contains some swearing and mentions of cannibalism (Not from Remus, surprisingly).
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: First Encounters (Sanders Sides Agere) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017849
Comments: 5
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Remus one for the series! Sorry that this is such a long one, I really felt the need to establish some things beforehand! If you would like to skip ahead to the juicy stuff, I have placed this symbol (+++) in the story where Remus is finally introduced. I decided to split the story in to two chapters to attempt to make it a bit easier to reach.. It took me a couple of days to write, a painful surgery interrupting my writing (If there is a noticeable change in style, whoops). Once again, if you need anything tagged or have any questions, please do not hesitate to comment! (They are my biggest motivator to keep writing!!) As well as feel free to point out any grammatical errors. 
> 
> I plan to do a Logan one next, but feel free to leave any suggestions you may have for other characters! I have some stories already planned out through.

Patton sat on the couch, nervously bouncing his leg in deep thought. He glanced over at a wall, which finally seemed to pull him out of his trance. However this left him with the realization that he had been zoned out for a good few minutes. If he didn’t get this anxiety under control he was going to summon--

“Patton, what the heck is going on?”

Virgil. 

Patton looked over at his fellow side, offering him a nervous smile. He knew that there wouldn’t be an easy way to get out of this conversation without making Virgirl worry, or at the very least cause him more worry than the man was already exhibiting. And if he was being honest, what got him so anxious in the first place seemed rather silly now. Talking about it with Virgil suddenly felt like an exaggeration of concern over something that was, at the very least, seemingly quite innocent. He opened his mouth to try and dismiss the other, but Virgil was already holding a hand up to stop him. 

“Nope, not gonna believe you if you say ‘it’s nothing’. I could feel your anxiety from my room, so you’re telling me what’s going on.” His voice was stern, but Patton could already see the distress settling in the other. Oh well, suppose if at the end of it all, it was just a silly concern, at least Virgil would have nothing to worry about. 

Patton nodded, and scooted over on the couch, offering Virgil a place to sit next to him. Virgil took the seat, electing to pull his legs up onto the cushion, before waving his hand, giving the metaphorical mic to Patton. 

“Well, it’s probably silly…” Patton started, earning him a slight eye roll from the other, which the older side decided to ignore. “It’s just...Remus has been acting quite strange around me…” 

“Remus acts strange around everyone,” Virgil snorted, now giving in to his full eye roll. “Is he making you uncomfortable?” Was the follow up to his statement, narrowing his eyes a bit. Remus was Remus, and it could not be helped when he sometimes let darker thoughts and gross descriptions work their way into his conversations and work. Though there had to be a line, and if he was straddling that with Patton, Virgil would see to it that it would be stopped, immediately. 

But Patton was quick to dismiss that theory, waving his hands as if to shake the thought out of the air. “No no no, nothing like that. It’s not that I feel uncomfortable. It’s not even the things he’s saying because he isn’t saying anything at all!” Patton explained in hurried defense. Virgil nodded along, but when Patton’s explanation went no further, he needed to pry more. 

“Like, he’s doing weird gestures? Or touching stuff he isn’t supposed to?” Virgil was not following along with Patton, and had yet to figure out where all this anxiety in him was coming from. Patton wasn’t usually so hesitant to share his concerns about another side. 

“No! And that’s kind of part of the issue, right?” He said, looking to Virgil for confirmation, which he could not give, since Patton was still making absolutely no sense. 

Virgil pinched the bridge of his nose, before sighing. “Pat, just give it to me straight. What’s he doing wrong?” 

Patton could tell that he wasn’t explaining himself well, and tried to paint the picture a bit clearer. “Well that’s kind of the thing, he isn’t doing anything wrong as far as I can tell! For the past couple of days, he’ll appear out of nowhere and just sort of follow me around…” He looked towards Virgil, who encouraged him to keep talking., “He isn’t his normal brash self, not that he has to be all the time! And he seems happy, admittedly! He’ll make the cutest little giggles when I make a pun, or sometimes he’ll stand practically right by my side while I’m making dinner…” Patton was beginning to gush at the memories (As the moral side tended to do), derailing his explanation. He was only brought back to reality when Virgil snapped in his face, startling the man out of thought. 

“Okay, so he’s following you like a puppy, he’s giggling, and he’s clingy. And that’s got you all worked up because…?” If Virgil had to guess, (and he did have to guess, because Patton was often so unwilling to share any of his negative feelings) he would assume that perhaps Remus was just overwhelming the other, even if it wasn’t by his normal antics.

Patton opened his mouth to answer Virgil, but suddenly felt so unsure, It seemed like an amalgamation of different concerns he had. His first concern being that Remus was not acting as his normal, albeit trashy self. He was still Remus, clearly! He would still try and steal eggshells to put in his mouth anytime he watched Patton cook, or once Patton swore he caught the other attempting to climb up on the fridge, only stopped by a stern reminder that all sides were banned from being on the appliance after the last incident with Virgil (He thought it would be edgy and cool, and it was, until he didn’t know how to get down and began to panic). But as much as he was still Remus, he still seemed so subdued. He would sit patiently at the kitchen table when Patton would try and clean. And the moral side swore he had seen Remus try and hold onto his shirt whenever they would walk into other rooms or if another side entered unexpectedly. 

Another concern he had was that Remus didn’t talk the whole time he was with Patton, and Remus loved to talk! He was perhaps the most talkative, sometimes to the other’s annoyance. A typical Remus was always so ready to share his thoughts and ideas to whoever would listen, and ever since his acceptance, those ideas had become a bit more bearable to the more squeamish sides (or perhaps they were simply numb to be called sluts and gestured at with naughty hand signs). But during these episodes, he would never hold a conversation or say what he wanted. The most Patton had ever heard him speak was small ‘thank yous’ when given something, or sometimes he would answer simple yes or no questions (though that was typically met with a head nod or shake anyways). 

And while he couldn’t deny that he was kind of gushing over the attention he was receiving from the side, always wanting to be one to help and bring smiles to his friends, there was a small part of him that thought that perhaps he was being pranked. That this was some weird game Remus had decided to play with him, and Patton wasn’t catching on. That made him feel the worst about all this, though he tried to deny that Remus would do such a thing. Patton liked being helpful! He liked feeling needed! And Remus was hitting all those notes with him, so the idea that perhaps he was being used or manipulated in some way was making him rather weary. 

All these concerns, and yet none of which he shared with Virgil. He felt they were too big to say, too much to unload, but the anxious side could feel it radiating off Patton like a furnace, and while Patton wasn’t eager to share these thoughts, Virgil was more than eager to help him overcome them. So, after a few minutes of silence from Patton, Virgil decided to fill the void with a solution of his own accord.

“How about, the next time he does it, you summon me and I’ll follow you guys around. I can watch him to get a better idea of what’s going on, and if we have to, we can confront him about it.” Virgil made sure to add the subtle we’s to the last bit of his plan, knowing that confrontation was not exactly his strong suit when it came to anything other than his specialty. When it was the case of someone denying their anxiety, he could cut in like a champ and demand answers, confronting the other with a renowned compassion but firmness until the other accepted that something was wrong. But when it came to just about anything else, he was more than eager to pass the burden on to another. 

Patton seemed to relax at the suggestion though and nodded in agreement, seeming eager to finally have someone witness what was happening. Some of the other sides had only been around for brief moments during this weird spell. Logan had once come into the kitchen while Patton was making lunch, Remus standing hardly an inch or two away as he watched the other’s movements. Logan had tried to start a conversation with Remus, but the man seemed sheepish, unwilling or unable to respond back. Logan, with little understanding but not wanting to push it further, had simply dropped the subject, and moved onto talking to Patton, who was more than willing to chat and get his mind away from worrying about Remus (Though he could definitely feel the creative side grab at the strings of his apron as he spoke with Logan, nervously twirling them in his fingers).

Roman had witnessed it another time. Patton was in the living room, working on another scrapbook for himself (he simply adored the hobby, and was always eager to show them off when they were finished.) Remus had been sort of helping him, Patton having given him the task to peel off the backs of stickers when he wanted to use them. The man had seemed eager to be given a job, giggling every time Patton would offer him praise and thanks for helping out. Roman had also offered his services, though his input seemed to be much more advanced than Remus’s at the moment. In fact, Remus hadn’t stayed very long after his brother showed up. Roman and Janus had been returning from a meeting with Thomas, something that was becoming a bit more frequent as they tried to work on trusting each other more.

Speaking of Janus, he (other than Virgil, apparently) was the only other side that wasn’t around during these episodes. In fact, as Patton would note to himself after this incident, Janus was always gone when Remus was with Patton. He was typically with Thomas, though on some occasions he had excused himself to work, and Remus would show up to Patton not long after with a nervous smile and a bubbly laugh. Patton started to suspect that this might be because Janus was gone, but he would have to wait to find out the next time it happened. 

With a plan in motion, Virgil removed himself from the couch, stretching out his limbs as he stood. “Alright, call me when you need me, Popstar, and try and relax.” His tone became softer at that, offering Patton a gentle smile that would hopefully ease his worries. “It’s Remus. He’s sturdier than his stick limbs give him credit for.” He added as a joke. Patton gave him a smile, Virgil taking note that it wasn’t riddled with worries, and he too finally began to relax, happy to see that Patton was feeling better. 

+++

It was a few days later when things began to be set in motion. 

The morning didn’t start out abnormal. Patton was sitting at the kitchen table in his usual spot, working on a puzzle that he and Janus had started last night. Logan was making breakfast for everyone today, as he did most mornings. (Logan was typically the first one awake, which always made him the first to be peckish, and while he technically didn’t need to eat, it wasn’t something he wanted to go without). Patton hummed quietly to himself, looking around for places to put different pieces, when two pairs of footsteps began making their way down the stairs. 

“Morning, whores!” Remus announced loudly, though received little reaction from anyone. Janus was behind him, already dressed, which seemed a bit odd. Janus was the heaviest sleeper amongst the sides (Though not the latest sleeper, that title being fully owned by Virgil), which typically meant a bleary eyed snake who could barely stumble his way to the kitchen. Today was clearly then, not going to be a typical one.

If anyone else noticed, they didn’t seem to comment on it, so Patton decided to question it as Janus made his way to the coffee machine and Remus made his way to his chair at the table. 

“Good morning, fellas. What’s got you all dressed up, Janus?” He asked, placing a piece down in the puzzle, before peering back up to him. Janus seemed to hesitate, electing to take a sip of his coffee before peering over at Remus, who was currently attempting to force together a couple of puzzle pieces into a phallic shape. 

“Roman, Thomas, and I are having another meeting.” He explained. They didn’t normally meet this early, but Logan had Thomas on a tight schedule this week, which meant that if Janus was going to try and continue these little talk sessions with the two (and he did want that, he was working on his relationship with the other) he would have to forgo his ‘no meetings before 11 a.m.’ rule he had set for himself, just this once. 

Patton was just about to share his thoughts on how amazing it was that Janus was making those efforts, but he was immediately interrupted by Remus’s artwork falling apart in his hands, scattering the slightly bent pieces all over the table. 

“You didn’t tell me you were leaving.” 

The two’s eyes met, sharing a conversation that neither Logan or Patton could read. It was clear that Janus was apologetic, eyes softening at Remus, before striding over to him. But Remus turned away from him, presenting Janus his now literally icy shoulder as he looked down at the puzzle, feigning interest in the colorful pieces that he assumed would form a beautiful autumn scene, but only if you weren’t imaginative enough to try and create something else. 

Janus leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss into Remus’s hair. Patton wasn’t at all surprised by the display of affection. He was prone to doing it himself whenever he was comforting another side. It was just a simple way of reminding another that they cared and that they were their for them. And Janus, who had at first presented himself as being calculating and conniving (and perhaps a bit prone to anger), had begun showing a new side to him ever since the reveal of his name and his acceptance by Thomas. He was kinder, offering his advice and comforts if he thought they were wanted, and most of that seemed directed towards Remus (And sometimes Virgil, since their relationship was improving greatly.). Patton completely understood this. While he would never hesitate to extend his love and support to either Janus or Remus, he knew what it meant to have a special place in one’s heart for the sides he had grown the most comfortable with, namely being the ‘OG’ Sides. (Patton and Logan had suggest that they all work on ending the phrases ‘Dark’ and ‘Light’ sides due to their connotations, which did seem to do wonders to everyone’s perceptions of themselves.) 

Remus was frowning, but leaned into the kiss, just a bit, before looking up at Janus. Patton tried to read his expression, but his attention was pulled away at the last second by a new set of footsteps coming down the stairs. He looked over and saw Roman, dressed and revving to go for the day.

“Good morning everyone,” He said with enthusiasm, jumping down from the third step from the bottom and landing with a grin. Patton offered him a small clap for the display, while everyone else seemed to either actively ignore the flare for dramatics, or was simply otherwise preoccupied. Roman walked over to Patton and gave him a loose hug, before looking towards Janus. 

“My, someone could have used more beauty sleep,” He teased, but it was much kinder, more meant to be playful banter than anything hurtful. He had been making excellent progress with Janus, and Patton could not have been more proud of the two. 

“Is that what your mirror said to you this morning? You’d think it would have pointed out your charming bed head instead.” Janus retorted with a small smirk, before brushing off the ice still forming on Remus’s shoulders. Roman gasped in mock offence, waving his hand and quickly fixing his hair with a bit of magic, reforming it back to its perfectly posh state. 

Patton chuckled at the two’s antics as food was placed in front of him by Logan, who had been far more interested in finishing up his cooking than engaging with the morning playfulness. 

“I have made you two a quick to go meal, since if you are going to keep on schedule, you will have to leave within the next few minutes.” Logan stated, before placing a plate in front of Remus as well. He gestured to the counter where two plates of jellied toast and an apple sat. The breakfast Logan had made (French toast and over easy eggs) looked far more appealing. 

“Yes yes, of course, we wouldn’t want to detract from your schedule, lest we receive a visit from Dr. Hannibal Lecture.” Roman teased, walking over to Logan next to offer him a hug. Logan declined, but reached out his hand instead. 

“Your reference is amusing, though may lead to some questionable accusations about what I have put on your toast.” Logan shook Roman’s hand with a bit of a grin, glancing over at Remus just slightly to see if he would have anything to add to the conversation as it geared it’s way towards a very appropriate cannibal joke right about now. 

But Remus was hardly paying attention to the conversation at hand, just desperately staring at the puzzle and trying to ignore Janus’s soft touches as means for a silent apology. 

Patton watched the two with worried eyes as Logan and Roman walked on towards the food. He could tell that something was wrong, that was one of his main jobs, but he wasn’t able to puzzle-piece his way to an answer. Though it did dawn on him that Janus was about to leave, and Remus was acting oddly quiet. This was reminding him of all the other times Remus had came to him before, and he began to suspect that his day was going to be filled with the taller man right by his side, not that he was going to mind.

He immediately summoned Virgil, wanting the other with him sooner rather than later if Remus was going to enter into an episode (Plus, Virgil would miss out on such a good breakfast if he slept the morning away!) The anxious side rose up behind Patton, giving him a bit of a start, before he smiled at the other. He was still wearing his Jack Skellington onesie and was wiping sleep away from his eyes. A grumpy but tired expression on his face. 

“There better be a fire.” He grumbled. He looked at the scene before him, offering a wave towards Patton and Janus who were now looking at him, and then to Roman and Logan who had looked over upon hearing his voice. 

“All of us before 10 a.m? Would it be wrong to presume that the sleep techniques I shared with you all have actually been put to use?” Logan asked, but once he received a few chuckles in response, he got his answer and shrugged. 

“Sorry Teach, I’m here because Patton summoned me, though he’s yet to explain where the fire is.” He said, looking at Patton with a frown that only made Patton chuckle more, knowing there was no real threat behind it. But then he looked a bit bashful, since it seemed Virgil must have forgotten the plan, and Patton didn’t really want to bring it up in front of the others. And he couldn’t really lie either, since Janus was just across the table from him and would surely be able to sense it. 

But Virgil quickly picked up on what seemed to be going on, and shrugged. “But since I’m up, would you be willing to make me whatever you made Patton? Looks good.” He said, walking towards his seat and stealing one of the sticky sticks from Patton’s plate before sitting down, a satisfied look on his face. 

Patton rolled his eyes and laughed, relieved that Virgil seemed to have caught his drift. Logan nodded at Virgil, and moved back towards the stove, beginning to start another plate. 

“We should probably head up, Thomas is summoning me.” Janus said, looking over at Roman, who was sensing the same thing. 

“We’ll be back in an hour or two.” Roman said, giving everyone a small bow before sinking out. Janus watched the other leave, before turning back towards Remus, who was stiff and still not meeting his eyes. 

“I promise I will be back. Take care of yourself, Remus.” Janus said, giving his shoulder a small squeeze, before sinking down as well. Virgil looked at Remus, watching his actions, before looking over at Patton with questioning eyes, practically asking ‘Is everything okay with him?’

Patton could only shrug his response, though he was also getting the sinking feeling that Remus was not doing well. Once breakfast was over, he would have to offer the other a distraction, whether he became silent or stayed his normal self, since Remus was practically wearing his hurt like a medal, and it made Patton want to hurry over there and hug the man. 

Which is exactly what he did. 

“Hey, you okay?” He asked, going to stand beside Remus and wrapping him in a one arm hug around the shoulders. Remus immediately leaned into it, but only offered a simple shrug as a response. He picked up his fork and started ramming much too big of bites in his mouth. Virgil narrowed his eyes a bit, suddenly sensing Remus’s anxiety. Remus’s anxiety was not one Virgil was all that familiar with since it was a pretty rare occurrence. Unlike Patton’s and Roman’s, whose anxiety radiated heat that Virgil could sense almost anywhere, Remus’s was cold and small, but it felt very intense, like an icicle pressed against one’s chest. Virgil quickly summoned his normal attire onto him, wrapping the comforting hoodie around him that seemed to fight off a bit of the cold. He gave Patton a look, hoping once more to communicate his concern with his eyes, before his attention was pulled away by Logan placing a warm plate in front of him, then sitting down himself to his own meal. 

“He seems to be quite distressed about Janus leaving without having told him.” Logan said, not looking up from cutting his meal. It seemed the reasonable conclusion, but it earned him a pointed whine and heavy head shake from Remus, who hid his syrupy face in Patton’s shirt. Patton grimaced a bit, both from Logan’s (probably) truthful but blunt opinion on the matter, and the mess that was now building on his clothes, but he decided to just turn his attention back to Remus. 

“Well, whatever it is Kiddo, you’re more than welcome to hang out with me until you feel better.” Patton didn’t mean to let the nickname slip, ever since Virgil had asked him not to use them for him, he was trying to cut them out all together where he could. It wasn’t always that easy, especially when trying to comfort another side, which is exactly why it slipped out now. 

But Remus seemed calmed by his words, taking a moment to stay hidden for just a bit longer, before turning back to his breakfast. Patton, pleased with the result, went to go sit back down. He noticed Remus’s hesitancy to let go, but didn’t comment on it, not wanting to embarrass the creative side. 

Breakfast was mostly silent after that. Not an uncomfortable one, just one built on comfortable familiarity. It wasn’t unlike them to all quietly hang around, relishing in the other’s presence more than feeling like they needed to talk or all do the same thing. Remus was usually the exception to this, he always wanted to be talking or moving around, but today he seemed quite content to hang with them in silence. 

When Logan was finished with his meal, he stood up. “I do have a bit of work that I must get done, but if my services are required please don’t hesitate to come find me. Oh, and I cooked, so someone else has to clean.” He added, taking his plates to the dishes and setting them in the sink. Virgil offered him a wave of goodbye, and Patton smiled at him. 

“Of course, don’t hesitate to come out and hang with us either!” He offered. Logan nodded in appreciation, before heading to the stairs back to his room. Now that it was just the three of them, Patton and Virgil shared a look. It was clear Remus was in a mood, and now was the time to see to it that hopefully this wasn’t something bad that was happening. 

When everyone was done eating, Patton stood from the table and collected all of the plates. Virgil also stood, figuring that if he was going to be hanging out with Patton all day, he couldn’t just let him do everything by himself. 

And without fail, Remus stood with Patton, following him over to the sink, though it was clear that he was somewhat wary of Virgil, choosing to stand a bit closer to Patton as the moral side began filling the two sinks with water. 

“Are you two gonna help me do the dishes?” Patton asked with a smile. It wasn’t something he expected of them, but it seems like if he was gonna have the extra hands, he might as well utilize them. Virgil shrugged, standing the furthest away from the two, but then nodded in compliance. Remus in turn, nodded quickly, a smile tugging on his face. 

“Alright, how about I scrub, Remus rinses, and Virgil dries and puts them away?” He suggested, beginning to pour soap into the sink closest to him. Remus vibrated in anticipation, excited to be given a task and able to help out Patton. Beside him, Virgil pulled a dish towel from one of the drawers, preparing for his job. He leaned against the counter, peering at Remus. 

“Excited to help?” He asked him. He wasn’t sure why someone would get excited about chores, but Remus seemed to be oozing it. Virgil was not surprised to find that Remus’s anxiety had gone down significantly now that he and Patton were together. Virgil was sensing that these little episodes were probably harmless. If that was Remus’s response every time Janus left, then no wonder he would seek out someone who clearly eased the tension in his chest. It made Virgil feel a bit relaxed himself, knowing that his fellow side was taking care of his needs, even if that meant seeking out help. 

Remus gave another heavy nod at Virgil’s question, before slapping his hands into the warm water on his side. He didn’t do it very hard, but still managed to splash the other two sides. He kept splashing a bit more, not noticing what he was doing, just knowing that this is what he needed to do when he felt happy. 

Virgil grimaced at getting wet, but didn’t say anything. Patton gave a small chuckle, washing something beneath the water, then peering up at Remus. 

“Are you getting us wet?” He asked in a sweet voice, as if he was talking to a child. He really didn’t mean to, but something about Remus’s behaviour everytime he approached Patton like this always tugged at the paternal strings in his heart! It was something he had used to experience with Virgil as well, feeling the need to protect and coddle. He wasn’t exactly sure what triggered it, for either Remus or Virgil, but it was strong and hard to suppress (Though he really did try, knowing it made Virgil uncomfortable). 

Virgil watched Remus’s reaction. The tallest side squealed just a bit, nodding and splashing just a bit harder, feeling his own heart swell at the way Patton talked to him. Virgil stepped away, but couldn’t help but be drawn into the laughter that Patton was now sharing. 

“Well, I wouldn’t whisk it.” Patton said, pulling out a clean whisk from under the water, handing it off to Remus. “We’re made of sugar! We might melt!” He teased, but Remus was all smiles, quickly shaking the cooking utensil in the water to get rid of all the suds, before handing it off to Virgil. 

“Speak for yourself, I’m clearly salt.” Virgil teased, taking the whisk, drying it, then moving to put it away. He heard Patton’s offended gasp and smirked at it, before walking back to his station. 

“You couldn’t be salt, you’re much too sweet.” Patton cooed a bit, bringing a tint of red to Virgil’s cheeks as he grumbled something along the lines of ‘am not’, but Patton just slightly laughed. Remus continued to take anything that Patton handed him, shaking it in the water to get rid of all the bubbles, before handing them to Virgil. The chore ended up taking a bit longer than one would have expected when there were three pairs of hands helping out. But it seemed like Patton always had a new pun for whatever dish he ended up pulling out, which would make Remus beam in delight. Occasionally he would have to splash into the water again to help get the energy out, but nobody chastised him or ever told him to stop. Even Virgil was easing into being playful with them, occasionally sneaking a clean dish back into Patton’s sink, then looking astonished when it was handed back to him. 

“I just put this away! Remus are you hiding dishes?” He would ask, causing the man to shake his head no and laugh, catching on to Virgil’s game. 

When all the dishes were done and put away, the water draining from the sink, Patton finally took a good look at the other two. Remus was absolutely soaking wet, his shirt bearing most of the mess. Patton’s left side was a bit wet, as was Virgil’s right, but they could let that air dry. 

“Why don’t you go put on a dry shirt, Re?” Patton suggested. (And why had that nickname come to mind? He hoped it wouldn’t offend the other). “Then if you would still like to hang out with us, I was thinking about working on my puzzle some more if you would want to help.” Though he had thought the suggestion harmless, Remus immediately began to harshly shake his head no, and Virgil physically grimaced, a spike of Remus’s icy anxiety suddenly piercing through him. 

“Are you sure buddy? I doubt that that wet sure is comfortable, I know I can’t wear really wet clothes.” He explained, hating even thinking about when a wet shirt would cling to his skin. But Remus was clearly growing distressed, a whine escaping him as he reached forward, grabbing onto Patton’s sleeve. 

Virgil winced once more, but he was beginning to understand what was going on, at least when it came to these anxiety spikes. Remus was clearly uncomfortable with being alone. Separation anxiety was the diagnosis coming to mind, though he wouldn’t voice that without Remus confirming it himself, but it made sense. The same thing had happened when Janus left this morning, and Remus was attached to Janus like glue at almost all times. One was typically not seen without the other, moments like this being the exception. Perhaps Remus was using Patton as a substitute for that? Easing his anxiety by staying by the parent like side, It was kind of sweet, but Virgil couldn’t help but wonder why Remus didn’t just share this with one of them. If he just needed some company, that would easily be provided by any side he asked. He knew asking Remus about it right now though would be pointless, he was clearly not talking (and Virgil, who had spent plenty of nights on tumblr looking up mental health stuff, was beginning to suspect that maybe he couldn’t talk, his anxiety and his clear need for being with someone making him perhaps a bit non verbal). Well, he could try and test the separation anxiety theory, though it could just as easily fail if Remus didn’t trust him. 

“I can walk you to your room Remus, if you want.” Virgil offered, look at the side to gauge how he would respond. And boy did he look torn. Remus looked down at his shirt, still sticking to him uncomfortably, then at Patton, who was offering him the kindest eyes and refused to pull away even as Remus rubbed the soft shirt between his fingers, and then back at Virgil, who was offering him the chance to go and get dressed while still having someone nearby. The only thing that really drew hesitance in Remus was the fact that he wasn’t sure if he could trust Virgil to stay with him the whole time. 

But Virgil was giving him sincere eyes, and Remus was awfully uncomfortable. 

Remus, instead of answering, let go of Patton’s shirt and walked over to Virgil, grabbing his sleeve instead. 

“I’ll take that as a yes. We’ll be right back, Pops,” Virgil said with a wave as he led Remus to his room. Patton was a bit surprised to see the two leave together, but felt a surge of pride for both of them. He was so proud of Remus for trusting Virgil enough to go with him (though he had yet to draw any conclusions on the matter, it was still pretty obvious that Remus almost never left his side when like this, so to see him go off with Virgil, it felt like a huge step!). And even to see Virgil taking the initiative and helping Remus out, even though he had only agreed to observe whatever was going on. When he knew the two were out of earshot, he couldn’t help the squeal that escaped from him. He couldn’t be MORE proud of his boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Patton learn more about Remus and his attachment to them, and are excited to be included.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter flows fairly well. Please comment if you have any questions or concerns, or notice any glaring grammatical mistakes.

As Virgil walked up the stairs, Remus still holding onto his hoodie, he wished that he could talk to Remus. He felt like the other would talk about what was going on if only he could. Virgil didn’t like making assumptions about people, and just wanted to help Remus if he was able to. Once they were standing in front of Remus’s door, the anxious side opened it. 

“I can wait out here if you want, or I can come in. It’s up to whatever you’re comfortable with.” Virgil offered. Remus hesitated a moment. 

“Come in?” He said in a small voice, completely shocking Virgil. 

“Oh, so you can talk?” He asked, though he immediately regretted his phrasing as Remus blushed and looked away, and the icy sting returned to his chest, clearly not liking the accusation. Virgil had to amend his statement. “No no, I mean, Patton explained that you hadn’t been talking, and that’s totally cool if you don’t want to. I know I get like that sometimes.” He confessed, hoping it would cheer the other up. To his credit, Remus did offer a bit of a smile. 

Virgil sighed in relief, the coldness subsiding a bit. He wanted to ask more questions, wanted to know why Remus had decided to open up then, wanted to ask what was going on, and wanted to make sure that the other was okay, but didn’t really know how to ask all that without worrying that the other would feel pressured to speak or become so overwhelmed he immediately hightailed it back to Patton without changing, which would then alert to Patton that something had went wrong on their way up here, and then what if he didn’t trust Remus with him anymore and wouldn’t let them hang out together anymore? Virgil could feel his own anxiety kick into high gear, but suddenly, Remus was tugging on his shoulder, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“In?” He asked, his voice still small and whispery. Though Virgil could still feel his thoughts swirling, he nodded. He would just focus on continuing to make Remus comfortable and at ease, and hopefully that would help to alleviate his own concerns. 

They walked into Remus’s room, which was exactly as Virgil would have pictured it. A mess, but with a flare to it. Once in the safety of his room, Remus let go of Virgil and ran in, rushing over to a pile of clothes on the floor. 

Virgil didn’t want to pry, so tried not to look around too much, but once he saw Remus searching through laundry, growing more and more frustrated when he couldn’t find what he wanted, Virgil decided to walk over. 

“Looking for something specific?” He asked, to which Remus nodded, looking up at Virgil from his bent over position with weary eyes. 

“Can you tell me what it is so I can help look?” Virgil asked. When Remus didn’t respond right away, he began to wonder if it was perhaps unfair to ask a question like that when he knew Remus was struggling with his words, but that thought was quickly dismissed as Remus did decide to speak up. 

“Jan’s sweater.” He whispered, before going back to dig through the pile (It should be noted that Remus was told multiple times to organize his clothes, but he refused everytime, insisting he knew exactly where everything was.)

Virgil was immediately familiar with the sweater, even without Remus describing it. He had seen Remus wearing it a couple of times, and just assumed he had stolen it from Janus, or perhaps gifted, he wouldn’t rule it out (though he was talking about Remus). 

Virgil stood straighter and looked around to see if more clothes were strewn about, before deciding to approach the closet. Remus seemed to ignore him, whining a bit as he searched harder. Virgil opened the closet and searched through the few hanging shirts there was, before immediately spotting it in the back.

“You booger, you didn’t even check your closet.” Virgil teased, leaning in to get the sweater. He held up the black sweater with Janus’s signature two headed yellow snake adorned on it. Remus squealed when he saw it, standing up and happily snapping his fingers. He quickly tore off his shirt, which made Virgil look away quickly. 

The anxious tossed him the sweater, a small smirk on his face, feeling a bit of pride welling in him at helping Remus. The creative side was quick to pull the sweater over his head and get it on, immediately rubbing his hands up and down the front of the soft shirt, before looking back at Virgil with bright eyes. 

“Thanks!” He said, his voice at normal level, and Virgil was finally able to pick up on the fact that that was not Remus’s usual voice. It was higher, and almost more childlike. It only fueled Virgil’s pride, feeling so very excited that he had made Remus feel so happy. He quickly cleared his throat and looked away when he realized how wide he was smiling, his face going a bit hot. 

“Don’t mention it.” He said, tapping on his leg a bit. Remus walked back over to Virgil and grabbed onto his hoodie again. 

“Are you ready to head back down then?” Virgil asked, being answered with a hefty nod from the other, but then it was immediately replaced with a head shake and he let go, causing Virgil a bit of confusion. 

Remus peered over to his bed, looking at the stuffed Octopus that sat upon it like a throne, before sheepishly looking back at Virgil. “Bring?” He asked, clearly hesitant, but feeling brave enough to ask. 

Virgil shrugged. “Go for it, snot breath.” (He hoped the nickname came out as endearing as he meant it, unsure why he was electing for such nicknames, though Remus seemed to be thriving off the attention) He knew for a fact that Patton wouldn’t mind at all, and Virgil didn’t think it weird either. He was pretty sure all of the sides had a plush toy that they were attached to, though some more than others for sure (Such as his precious Batty, who was sitting on his own bed). Remus hurried over to his toy, picking it up before walking back over, once more grabbing onto Virgil’s hoodie, signifying his ready to go. Virgil simply chuckled, before leading him out of the room. 

They both headed back downstairs, and were met with two pairs of eyes when they made it to the kitchen. Patton was sitting in his spot, and Logan was standing over his shoulder. Logan offered a small smile as a greeting while the other waved to the two as they approached. 

“What a lovely sweater, Remus!” Patton said, noticing how Remus began to rub the front of it with his free hand at the compliment. They walked back over to the table, Remus standing next to Logan and Virgil just to the right of them. 

“What brought you out, L?” Virgil asked, not bothered by the company, but a bit surprised to see him. Logan cleared his throat a bit. 

“Just wanted to see how the puzzle was coming along. I had planned to take a short break at this time.” He explained, before switching his gaze over to Remus, who held his plushie tight to his chest. 

“If you would like me to leave, I am more than willing to-” Logan started, but stopped when Remus aggressively shook his head no, before pointing at Logan’s chair, inviting him to stay and help. 

Logan, for what it was worth, said nothing about Remus’s behaviour or his lack of verbal communication. If an outsider was to look in on the four of them now, they would not be able to tell from anyone’s reactions that something may have been a bit amiss. The logical side made his way to his own chair next to Patton. Though it put the puzzle upside down for him, he didn’t seem to mind. Virgil decided to sit in Roman’s chair this time, since it gave him a good angle for the puzzle, and made sure to direct Remus into the chair to the right of him, situating him between himself and Patton. 

Once more, a comfortable silence fell over the group as they all tried to help with the puzzle. Logan and Patton were perhaps the two most focused. Virgil would occasionally pick up pieces when he thought hd knew where they went, but his attention wasn’t easily held by games like this. And Remus was hardly helping at all, occasionally putting pieces in his mouth, only to open it and have them connected, though they were always the right pieces.

“If you want a snack kiddo, I can make you something.” Patton teased, making Remus giggle, but shake his head no. He decided not to put any more pieces in his mouth, but only because it was beginning to peel some of the image off of the cardboard, and he didn’t want to ruin the pretty picture.

They sat in silence for a good 15 minutes before Patton began to absentmindedly hum. No one seemed to recognize the tune, but no one seemed bothered by it either. In fact, once Patton had hummed it a few times, Remus joined in with the humming, wiggling in his seat a bit and hiding his face in his plushie. 

Catching on to what he was doing, Virgil smirked and joined in as well, picking up a piece and putting it in the correct spot. Logan peered around at everyone humming, Patton seeming not to notice that they other’s had joined along, and gave a soft smile that went unnoticed by anyone else. He didn’t join in, but he gently tapped his fingers against the table along to the song. 

And that is the scene that Janus and Roman rose up to when they arrived back from their meeting. They both shared a bit of a questioning gaze, neither of their presences being noticed in favor of the little hum and puzzle party going on. Neither of them wanted to interrupt, both content to watch the scene unfold just a bit longer, but they were soon caught by the wondering eyes of Virgil, who stiffened and blushed a bit. 

Once the table noticed Virgil’s change of mood, they all followed their eyes and peered at the smiling Roman and smirking Janus. 

“What, we leave for an hour and you all to decide to have a party without us?” Janus says, but if anyone was going to reply, they were soon interrupted by Remus’s slamming his hands on the table, not enough to disrupt the puzzle, mind you, but his excitement could not be contained. 

“Jan Jan Jan!” He repeated, before finally standing up and rushing to the other, enveloping him in the tightest hug that he possibly could. 

“Aw,” Patton couldn’t help the expression falling from his mouth, before looking at Roman, who suddenly seemed positively lonely compared to the two beside him. “Oh, do you want hugs too?” He asked when the princely side stepped away from the huggers. 

“Will you cheer my name as well? It seems only fair.” Roman teased back, but was surprised when Patton stood up and moved to give him a hug. Roman rolled his eyes and blushed a bit, but returned the gesture quickly. 

“It seems like you were all having such a boring time, sorry we interrupted.” Janus said to the group, though he was running his hands through Remus’s hair as the other rubbed his nose against Janus’s shirt. 

“You’re more than welcome to join us, I believe this was your’s and Patton’s puzzle to begin with.” Logan said, picking up another piece and placing it down. 

Patton pulled away from Roman and smiled. “Yes, we could all work on it like a family!” He said, already pulling Roman over to the table. Roman raised an eyebrow, picking up on the strong Dad Vibes Patton was putting out, and wondering what was triggering it. 

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t turn down a challenge, what about you, Janus?” Roman asked as he was sat down next to Logan. However, Janus seemed to ignore him, instead listening to what Remus was suddenly whispering into his ear. Everyone turned to the pair, causing Janus to look over at them. He gave a quick nod to Remus. 

“Sorry, we would hate to stay and join in on the fun, but I need to talk to Remus. Though we will not be out here again later.” He said. Patton and Virgil both seemed to frown a bit at the fact Remus was leaving, but they both knew that he had been waiting so patiently for Janus’s return, he deserved a bit of alone time with him. 

“Have a good talk.” Virgil offered, pulling his feet up to the chair and turning his attention to the puzzle, quickly wanting to hide his disappointment that the two weren’t going to stay. 

“We’ll be out here when you return!” Patton called after them as they headed towards the steps. He sighed a bit when he was gone, feeling a slight pang of sadness, but he had had a fun day with Remus and Virgil, and his fun didn’t have to end just yet. He smiled at the three sides sitting with him. 

“After the puzzle, would you all want to watch movies in the living room?” He asked. 

“I will have to return to my work at some point.” Logan stated, but was still refusing to look up from the puzzle, deep in concentration. “Plus, I wouldn’t start a movie until after Janus and Remus return, I am sure they will want to address Remus’s age regression with you two.” He said, causing everyone at the table to blink. 

“His what?” Patton was the first to speak up, since Virgil was suddenly very uncomfortable, if his hoodie being pulled over his head was any indicator. And Roman’s face seemed pretty blank, as if he wasn’t even sure how those words even began to fit together. 

Logan finally looked up from the puzzle and looked around, noticing everyone staring at him. He blinked back at the othrtd, before realizing they were confused. 

“Oh, was that not common knowledge?” 

+++

It was an hour later when Remus and Janus made their way back down the stairs. The puzzle was still unfinished, but Patton and Virgil were sitting in the living room, both looking a bit unsure of themselves. They peered over at the others, and Virgil could tell everyone was feeling a bit anxious (though his own seemed to dull theirs, as it often did). 

They all stared for a few minutes, before Janus cleared his throat. 

“Remus and would like to offer you an explanation, if that’s alright. He’s feeling a bit nonverbal, and asked that I speak for us, though I want to make it clear he’s okay with this conversation happening.” Janus said. That seemed to ease the tension a bit, and Patton offered them a smile. 

“Of course, come sit down.”

Virgil and Patton made room for Janus and Remus on the couch. Virgil moved to sit on the arm rest and swung his legs to the couch. Patton sat next to him, while Remus fitted himself comfortably between Janus and Patton, quick to grab at Patton’s shirt like he normally did, indicating that he was still in the same headspace as he had before, which meant that Janus probably knew about it, which meant that this was probably the conversation they were going to have. 

“If at any point you are lost or confused, please ask for clarification. I don’t want you leaving this conversation with a misconception or an unfair assumption about Remus or yourselves.” Janus explained, and the two nodded, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. Janus looked towards Remus, who nodded for him to carry on. 

“Are either you aware of what age regression is?” Janus asked, and Patton and Virgil shared a look. 

Had someone asked what it meant two hours ago, he would have only been able to guess what it was. But Logan had explained age regression over the puzzle to all three of them. He had picked up on some of the signs in Remus and had already come to that conclusion a while ago, though it had never been confirmed to him by Remus or Janus themselves. (And Patton had been quick to remind Logan that he shouldn’t be making assumptions about people, especially ones as personal as that. Logan had at least looked a bit regretful, even if he was, apparently right.) 

“We are aware, though we only found out recently.” Patton explained, offering a timid smile. Janus sensed that that was the truth, and though he was curious how they had learned, elected to just keep his explanation going. 

“Well, Remus is a regressor. He doesn’t have much control when he does it, and it tends to happen when he’s under a lot of stress. And my leaving today without talking to Remus about it first caused him undue stress.” Jansu seemed remorseful, and rubbed Remus’s shoulder gently. Remus smiled and leaned into the touches, but still held on to Patton’s shirt. “He told me that when it happens, and I am not around, he tends to seek you out Patton, because he trusts you.”

Patton felt his chest swell with emotions. For starters, that absolutely explained why he must have been feeling so paternal today, he had had a kiddo at his side! And that kiddo had sought him out just because he trusted him. He leaned forward slightly, resting a hand on Remus’s knee. 

“I’m proud that you were so brave, seeking out help when you needed it.” He explained. Remus whined and blushed, hiding his face in Janus’s shoulder. 

“Helped me feel safe.” He mumbled into the fabric of his caretakers shirt, and Patton absolutely radiated with excitement at hearing Remus speak to him. He gave the knee a tight squeeze as Janus pressed a kiss into Remus’s hair before continuing. 

“He also told me that Virgil had been very helpful today too.” Virgil peered up at the mention of his name, halfway through biting one of his nails off. He immediately looked away and pulled his hand from his mouth. 

“Yeah well, I was picking up on his anxiety and stuff, and I wanted to make sure he was taken care of, or something.” He mumbled, before looking back over at the others. They all smiled at him, Patton’s being the largest and Virgil could feel how proud Patton was of him too. Because he hadn’t had to stick around and help Remus, but he did. That made a small smile form on his face, which he quickly hid from the others. 

“You did take care of Remus, both of you did, and I am very grateful.” Janus said. “And so is Remus.” He added, which the regressor confirmed with a heavy nod. 

Patton seemed to fiddle with his fingers, wanting to say something, but feeling a bit nervous. He peered at Janus, who easily picked up on his concern, but encouraged him to speak with his gaze. So with that encouragement offered to him, Patton took a steady breath. 

“If you and Remus are okay with it, I would love to take care of Remus while he’s regressed. I have a lot of Dad Energy, as Roman has described it, and it was really nice being able to look after a Kiddo today, even if I wasn’t completely aware he was a kiddo.” He said with a slight chuckle, before looking to see how the two would respond. 

Remus was already nodding, not even looking back at Janus to see if he was okay with it. “Like hangin’ with you!” Remus exclaimed. “And Virgil.” He said, drawing everyone’s attention back to the anxious side, who was once more biting at another fingernail. 

“I uh, liked hanging out with you too.” Virgil said, not meaning to sound so hesitant, but a lot was suddenly weighing on his mind. He was really glad that Remus was so comfortable being able to open up about his regression. Regression could be so personal and tied directly to one's own mental health. People could take advantage of that, or hurt you with rejection. Virgil knew it was scary. Knew it was hard. 

And he wanted to do it too. 

“And uh, I don’t really know how to say this, and y’all are being really sappy and stuff so I am just going to say it and then we don’t have to talk about it anymore but, I ageregresstoo.” The last words came out hurried and rushed, and though his anxiety flared, he also felt a sudden relief wash over him, because he had wanted to say it for so long, but didn’t know how. Didn’t think anyone would get it. But there had been a whole other side going through it too. 

Everyone stared at Virgil a moment, increasing his nerves, but everyone seemed to pick up on it and quickly went to dispel his fears. 

“That’s awesome, kid- Virgil.” Patton exclaimed, turning his body towards said side behind him. “I am so happy that you’ve found something like that for yourself, and for being so brave sharing it with us.” He hoped that his words rang true for Virgil, because they absolutely were. He hadn’t expected it from the other, but it suddenly explained why his Dad Vibes had been through the roof today. He had had two kiddos by his side! 

“You’ve been regressing alone?” Janus asked, his face a bit concerned. Virgil, after recovering from the praise being adorned on him by Patton, blinked a few times before looking at Janus.

“I’m an older regressor, so I can take care of myself.” It was mostly a mumble, Virgil definitely not used to talking about his regression aloud to his friends (or to anyone for that matter). “I fall to about like 8 to 13, so it’s not a big deal.” He said, before pointing his look at Patton, who was still gushing at him. “Which is why it’s really uncomfortable for you to go all Dadster on me, Pat. Makesmefeelsmall.” Virgil was just about at his limit with explaining his regression, and he wasn’t sure he would be able to sit through much more than this. Patton, able to read his dark brooding friend like a book, picked up on his limit, and tried to ease off on the excitement. 

But he was just so proud. 

“I wouldn’t mind hanging out with you when you’re regressed either, Virgil. I don’t think you’re too old to get help from anyone.” He explained. Virgil just sighed, but smiled at Patton anyways. 

“And I know for a fact that Remus would love to play with you. He is quite a bit younger, falling between 3 and 6, but he had been gushing about how you helped him find his sweater, and how he had felt comfortable enough around you to use his words.” Janus explained, making both boys blush, Remus blushing from the admission and Virgil blushing from the praise. 

“Maybe.” Virgil mumbled, before standing up. “I’m sorry, this is a lot. I am really happy you guys aren’t weirded out by me or anything, and I am really happy that Remus is comfortable around me and I would really like to hang out with him again, but--” Virgil looked at them to see if they would get angry or upset that he was overwhelmed and couldn’t continue the conversation. But they only continued to look at him with caring eyes. 

“It’s okay Virgil, we can always talk again at another time. No need to talk about all this in one go.” Patton said, and with that weight off his shoulders, Virgil gave a small but content sigh and sunk out. 

Patton watched Virgil go, knowing he was going to be okay. He had been so brave today. They both had. He was so glad he had been around to help them out and make them smile. He turned back towards Remus and Janus. 

“I really did have fun with you today, kiddo,” He whispered, leaning forward and poking Remus’s stomach. He giggled and hid his face again, but remained happy. 

“Had fun too. Liked helpin’ with dishes.” He said, causing a fake gasp to fall from Janus’s lips.

“You had fun doing the dishes? I suppose if that’s all it takes to entertain you…” He trailed off as his little whined and playfully swatted at Janus, Patton giggling at the scene. They seemed to get along so well, no wonder Remus was always so worried when the other left. 

“Do you have any questions, Patton? We can try and answer them, though I think Remus is starting to age back up.” If his willingness to talk was any indication, anyways. Remus was a pretty non verbal kid when he was feeling really young or especially anxious. But the fact that he had managed to stay in headspace and even talk with Virgil a bit was a huge step for the regressor. 

Patton started to shake his head no, and then changed his mind, realizing that he did have one question. His smile brightened and he looked at the two, his baby blue eyes sparkling. 

“When’s the next time I can babysit?”


End file.
